


The one where Castiel uses toys on Dean

by castiels_playdoll



Series: NSFW Destiel drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Castiel, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean, Canon Compliant, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Sex Toys, penetrative anal sex toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_playdoll/pseuds/castiels_playdoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Once Dean and Cas finally get together, Cas finds himself obsessed with giving Dean as much pleasure as possible, and likes to use toys on him so he can fully pay attention to every reaction Dean has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The vibrator

Cas picked up his package with a giddy feeling inside of him. He had ordered more toys for him and Dean and he couldn’t wait to get to try them with Dean. Or actually, on Dean.

The anal beads they had used last time had been a big hit, and Dean had been secretly using the plug almost daily ever since the first time they tried it.

This one was a little different. Not anything too special, just something they hadn’t tried before. They had used dildos before but this one had a strong vibration in it and it was designed for males so it should give Dean all kinds of new sensations.

—

Dean looked perfect laying on the bed, naked and panting, his hole already prepped, shining with lube.

“May I push it in?” Castiel asked from where he was sitting between Dean’s open legs.

“Yes, please.” Dean nodded. Castiel returned the gesture before concentrating on Dean’s ass.

He pushed the toy inside gently. The head of it was a little thicker than the rest of it but it sunk in easily. Dean let out a silent moan as the toy passed his rim.

After pushing the curvy toy all the way inside Cas slowly pulled it partly out, then right back inside. When it was snugly all the way in Dean’s ass he moved it around.

“Is it against your prostate now?” Castiel asked, adding a bit more pressure to the toy. Dean gasped, his back arching up the tiniest bit.

“Y-yeah.”

“May I turn on the vibration?” Castiel asked.

Dean swallowed hard before nodding.

“Yeah.”

“I’ll start with the lowest setting.” Castiel said before pressing the little button on the bottom of the toy. He could feel the vibrations on his hand but Dean’s loud gasp and the way his back arched high up from the bed told him that the thing really did work.

“Oh fuck….” Dean breathed out as he lowered himself back down.

“Does it feel nice?” Castiel asked curiously.

“Yeah. Feels amazing.” Dean nodded. “Can you move it a little?”

Castiel nodded, pulling the toy out a little. He started to fuck Dean with it slow and gently, aiming for his prostate on every push in.

“Have you ever felt anything like this before?” Castiel asked. Dean had to gather himself for few seconds before he was able to answer.

“No… Not anything vibrating.” He shook his head.

“Do you like it?”

Dean chuckled at his question. “Yeah, you could say so. Turn it up a bit?” Dean lifted his head to look at him. Cas pushed the button again. The vibrations got a little faster, making Dean gasp.

Cas looked as Dean’s thighs twitched a little as he pressed the toy firmer against his prostate. Dean’s cock was hard and heavy against his own stomach, leaking pre-cum slowly over his skin.

“Can you…” Dean started, moaning when Cas twisted the toy again. “Can you turn it up a bit more and just… Keep it there?” Dean asked quietly.

“Of course.” Cas pressed the button once. “Good?”

“A little more,” Dean whispered. Cas pressed the button again. The vibration was so high that Cas’s hand was shaking a bit. He pressed the toy deep in, right against Dean’s prostate.

“Oh fuck! Fuck that feels good, holy shit!” Dean moaned a little louder.

“Do you think you could come like this?” Cas asked. Again, Dean took a long moment just panting and moaning before he was able to answer.

“Yeah. Fuck I’m getting close already. Turn it up a bit more and just keep it there, I’m so close.” Dean’s breathing was fast and shallow.

Just a few seconds after turning the vibration up one more step Dean suddenly started coming, his cock completely untouched as he shot his load over his own stomach and chest.

“Fuck! Take it out take it out it's too much take it out!” Dean screamed, his body squirming like crazy. Cas quickly but gently pulled the toy out, turning it off completely.

“Are you okay?” Cas asked, his eyes wide. Dean calmed down quickly and chuckled.

“Yeah. Fuck, it just got so oversensitive right after I came. But fuck that was nice, definitely goes to the top three of all the toys we’ve tried so far.” Dean smiled brightly. Cas’s lips turned into a smile too.

He crawled up the bed to lay next to Dean, pulling him against his chest. Dean immediately wrapped his arms around Cas’s waist.

“I’m glad you enjoyed that one. I also saw a vibrating butt plug online, should we get you that one too?” Castiel asked, combing his fingers through Dean’s sweaty hair.

“Shit, babe, let me come down from that orgasm before you even talk about getting more toys.” Dean chuckled tiredly.

Cas smiled sweetly down to him.

“Of course, my love.”


	2. The fleshlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> p: more of that ace!Cas pleasuring Dean with toys thing pls?? doesn't have to be toys, just ace!Cas enjoying pleasuring Dean is all I need.

A couple of weeks later Cas ordered the vibrating butt plug he had mentioned, but as he was browsing through the site he found something else too. There was a whole section for male toys that were made for inserting ones penis into the toy. So far all the toys they had tried had gone inside of Dean and as soon as Cas learned about the different kind of toys he wanted to get Dean one. After all the penis was made to be put into things and since Cas wasn’t exactly excited about the idea of Dean’s penis inside him, this could be the second best option.

—

“I bought something different,” Cas said as they sat together on their bed, the brown box on Cas’s lap. Dean rubbed his hands together excitedly, licking his lips.

“Show me what you got.” Dean grinned. Cas opened the box. He pulled out the plug first, handing it to Dean.

“That is the one I mentioned some time ago.” Cas nodded towards the package. Dean ripped it open, pulling the toy out. It wasn’t big, just the perfect size to wear during the day, long enough to reach his prostate. He put in the batteries included in the package and turned it on, his eyes widening at the strength of the vibration.

“Wow, that’s nice. Definitely gonna get a lot of use out of that.” Dean smirked as he turned the toy off and put it next to him on the bed. “What else?” he tried to look into the box Cas was holding.

Cas pulled a bigger package out and handed it to Dean who looked at it, immediately turning to stare at Cas with wide eyes.

“You got me a fleshlight?”

“Yes, we’ve been putting so many toys into you so I thought you’d want one that we can put… you in.” Cas shrugged and continued, “that should be the best one when it comes to quality. It’s easy to clean too. I got you the longer one so we can fit all of your length in it and–” Cas got interrupted.

“Let’s try it!” Dean said, ripping the box open.

“Alright.” Cas nodded. He took the package from Dean who was way too excited to open it properly. He told Dean to strip as he prepared the toy.

When they were ready Cas coated Dean’s already hard cock with lube, letting his hand stroke him a little longer than it was necessary, just because he knew how much Dean enjoyed his touch. Touching Dean’s cock with his hand wasn’t too bad for Cas either, he didn’t mind it. He squirted some lube into the toy like the instructions told him to do before he put it on Dean’s cock, slowly pushing down.

“Oh, holy fuck!” Dean moaned as Cas pushed it all the way down. “Fuck that’s tight.”

“Does it feel good?” Castiel asked, slowly pulling the toy up and moving it back down.

“Yeah, definitely better than my own hand.” Dean chuckled. Castiel smiled.

Cas moved the toy slowly up and down on Dean’s cock. Dean hummed in pleasure, his eyes closing, his hips thrusting up the tiniest bit to meet with the toy. Suddenly Dean’s eyes opened and he looked to his right.

“Here, let’s try this one too at the same time.” Dean said, pushing the new plug into Cas’s hand. Cas’s eyes widened but he took it anyway. Dean took a hold of the fleshlight, gently fucking into it while Cas coated the plug with lube and worked Dean open with two fingers. The toy was so slim that Dean didn’t need much prepping to take it.

He pushed the plug slowly into Dean until it was all the way in. “Do you want me to turn it on?” Dean nodded. The vibration was silent, Cas could barely hear it which he thought was good in case Dean wanted to wear it somewhere public.

Cas took a hold of the fleshlight, leaving the plug in its place.

“Cas... feels fucking amazing.” Dean panted, moving his hips like he wasn’t sure if he should fuck down on the plug or fuck up into the fleshlight.

Cas smiled at him sweetly as he started to move the toy over Dean’s cock faster. Dean ground down on the plug, the end of it pressing against the mattress so that he was able to rub against it, the tip of the toy adding pressure against his prostate.

“How does it feel?” Cas asked, still fucking the toy down on Dean’s cock with a quick pace.

“Fucking amazing. That thing is fucking tight and hot and wet, feels so fucking good.” Dean panted hard.

“And the other toy?” Cas asked curiously.

“It’s right against my prostate. Fuck, Cas… Faster.” Dean moaned. Cas moved his hand faster, fucking the fleshlight on Dean’s cock a little rougher.

Dean’s hands gripped the sheets so hard the fabric almost ripped.

“Fuck, Cas, can I come in that thing?” Dean’s eyes flew open. Cas knew he was close so he nodded quickly.

“Yes, you can.” After a second Dean’s eyes closed again, his back arching as he came hard. Cas knew from earlier experience to pull the vibrating plug out of Dean’s ass right after he comes so he did just that. He kept moving the other toy over Dean’s cock slowly and gently until Dean was laying completely relaxed on the bed, breathing quickly.

“Did you like that?” Castiel asked gently with a smile as he slowly pulled the toy off of Dean’s cock and put it on the floor next to the bed.

“It was amazing. Yeah, I liked it a lot.” Dean breathed out happily. Castiel smiled at him.

“I’m glad to hear that,” Cas whispered as he laid down next to Dean, pulling the covers over them.

“It’s fucking amazing, like… You are hands down the best sex partner I have ever had even though the only thing you’ve ever done to me without toys is just stroking me with your hands.” Dean smiled at him. Castiel swallowed.

“Is… Is it enough for you?” Cas asked nervously.

“Look at me,” Dean chuckled, “I’m on cloud nine because of you. It’s way more than just enough. You always concentrate on my pleasure, you are interested in how each toy makes me feel and you always make sure that I feel good with what ever we are doing. I feel… I feel loved with you, Cas. And that’s the most important thing to me.” Dean said and swallowed around the lump in his throat.

Cas watched him in awe, gently touching a hand on his cheek.

“I love you, Dean.” Cas whispered. Dean swallowed again.

“Yeah, me too.”


End file.
